Queuing systems allow several different users (and/or processes) to send data and/or processing requests to be stored in a queue for later use by a receiving subsystem. For example, various project server subsystems can send one or more messages to the queuing system. The queuing system stores the information in separate queues until the receiving subsystem can retrieve and process the stored information. However, there can be any number of instances of a queue, and these instances are typically fully independent of each other and have no knowledge of any other existing queue instances.